The present invention relates to a method for decomposing hydrogen peroxide in a sample and more particularly, to a method for decomposing hydrogen peroxide by reacting the hydrogen peroxide with phenol, aniline or derivatives thereof in the presence of peroxidase.
Hydrogen peroxide is useful as bleaching agent for food, etc. and catalase is usually used for decomposing the hydrogen peroxide remaining in the sample. However, according to the prior method, the rate of decomposition is slow and a small amount of hydrogen peroxide remains in a sample. Therefore, an excellent method for decomposing hydrogen peroxide is in demand.